Conventional RFLP analysis allows DNA based diagnosis in 70% of OTC deficiency families. In 30% prenatal diagnosis and carrier detection band on recombinant DNA is currently not possible. This study hopes to directly detect mutations in the remaining 30% by analysis of liver mRNA and thus to become able to perform accurate diagnostic tests.